I Don't Mean This, I'm Sorry
by Cheshire-Assassin
Summary: Angst about BelxSqu


Grinning happily Bel was bouncing around the Varia's garden giddily waiting for his captain Sharky to come get him so they could go on their date though he was sulking because he didn't know where they where going on it.

"Vooooiiii Belphegor get over here!" Spinning around Bel's grin widened as he zipped over to his lover glomping him happily. Squalo chuckled wrapping his arms around Bel's waist being careful of his sword to make sure he wouldn't hurt his lovely Prince.

Shifting Bel looked up threw his bangs at Squalo his grin impossibly wide considering this was his first date with him since he finished his mission. Leaning up Bel pecked Squalo's lips before chirping out "So where are we going Captain Sharky?"

Rolling his eyes Squalo decided to ignore his question causing Bel to pout childishly and to start poking Squalo whining softly. "You'll find out when we get there Bel." Squalo could barely keep his smile of off his face before he remembered why he'd asked his precious Prince out on a date today causing him to frown lightly.

"Smile right now or i'll kiss you." Bel threatened lightly trying to cheer his Shark up smirking when he succeeded even if it was only after he kissed him. Detaching himself from Squalo he jokingly saluted and told him to "Lead the way Captain Sharky~."

 _Bel's point of view_

A few hours later Bel was once again bouncing happily as he followed Squalo throughout the beautiful garden they were in though for some reason he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Vooooiiii here we are Princey so stop day dreaming would you." Hearing Bel spun around to face Squalo instead of looking around the little clearing they where in which had a small table with two chairs under a canopy of flowers.

"Yes? Captain Sharky why are we here?" Bel tilted his head curiously wondering why they had stopped at this garden in stead of going straight home after dinner.

"Well…I-uhh…." Furrowing his eyebrows Bel wondered why Squalo was being so quiet and nervous. Gesturing for him to continue the uneasy feeling he had was growing as he did so.

"Well you see I think we should brake up it would be better to be honest and I didn't really know how to say politely, obviously I failed at that."

Bel couldn't believe it his shark wanted to leave him but but he had said he would never leave him for as long as he lived! He didn't want to believe what he had just heard because he felt like he was being tortured to death slowly and painfully just thinking about it. Swallowing Bel shakily asked Squalo if he could repeat what he had just said to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.

 _Squalo's point of view_

Wincing at his precious Prince's request he took a deep breath in and repeated his sentence feeling just as upset as Bel looked.

"I think we should break up it would be better for the both of us if we did." Squalo barely refrained from flinching at how he could practically see his Prince's world shatter and crumble into pieces before him. Reminding himself that this was better for the both of them he barely stopped from rushing after Bel when he used his flames to propel himself far away from Squalo.

Once he was sure that his Prince no no he didn't deserve to call Bel his Prince anymore. Once Bel was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to see him he slumped to the ground and started to cry silently. He didn't bother trying to stop his tears as they fell he blinked as the world started to go more blurring, he could feel the silent sobs racking through his body and felt the urge to scream at everything and everyone that had caused him to accept that stupid mission.

How he hated the Varia and the Vongola tenth generation for needing him to do this stupid mission when they could have gotten someone else to do it. Why wouldn't they listen when he told them how fragile Bel's emotions were and he wasn't even allowed to tell him they had to break up because of a stupid fucking infiltration mission and now what?! His Precious Prince's world was crumbling down around him and he could do nothing to help as he had to leave tonight for the damn **mission**. Boy was he starting to hate the word mission.


End file.
